dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Archivo:핫샷 (HOTSHOT) - Watch out MV
Descripción ★ Download on iTunes (Music) : https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/am-i-hotshot-ep/id989086785 ★ Music Streaming Service on Spotify : https://open.spotify.com/album/6amaIPb06lqKpo8pkhtbTP 6인조 신인그룹 '핫샷'이 미니앨범 'Am I Hotshot?'을 발매하고 컴백한다. 소속사 케이오사운드 측은 "오는 24일 정오, 핫샷이 각종 음원사이트를 통해 미니앨범 'Am I Hotshot?'을 발매한다"고 밝혔다. 지난해 하반기 가요계 가장 주목 받은 힙합 아이돌 그룹 핫샷은 음악 관계자들 사이에서 기대주로 평가받고 있다. 이번 미니앨범을 통해 여타 아이돌 그룹과는 상대평가를 할수 없는 완벽한 실력을 갖춘 6명의 음악을 보여줄 예정이다. 총 다섯 트랙으로 구성되어 있는 이번 미니앨범의 첫번째 트랙은 지난 3월 발표한 싱글 앨범의 수록곡 '미드나잇 썬'(Midnight Sun)이다. 작곡가 그룹 아이코닉 사운즈(ICONIC SOUNDS)곡으로, 도입부에서 나오는 몽환적인 기타 인트로가 듣는 이들의 귀를 사로잡는다. 이어 후렴구에 나오는 강한 이디엠(EDM) 비트 사운드는 리스너들의 심장을 뛰게 만든다. 끝없는 밤을 노래하는 반복적인 가사와 중독성 있는 멜로디로 핫샷 특유의 강렬함과 부드러움이 공존하는 매력을 한층 증폭시켰다는 후문이다. 특히 시선을 사로잡는 칼군무 무대와 중독성 있는 노래가 조화를 이룬다. 이번 타이틀곡 '워치아웃'(Watch Out)은 두번째 트랙. 일주일간 중국에서 올로케이션으로 뮤직비디오를 촬영했다. 중국 상해 폐도시를 배경으로 제작된 이번 뮤직비디오는 한편의 블록버스터 영화를 연상케 할 정도로 스케일 넘치는 영상을 구현해 팬들의 궁금증을 유발하고 있다. 여타 신인 그룹과는 다른 매력을 보여줄 핫샷의 타이틀곡 '워치아웃'은 국내 최고 프로듀서 중의 하나인 줌바스뮤직의 신혁 프로듀서에 의해 완성된 곡이다. 간결하면서도 긴장감을 유발하는 플럭크사운드와 강렬한 디스토션을 가진 신스, 경쾌한 힙합 리듬으로 이뤄진 곡으로 리드미컬한 비트가 무심하면서도 시크한 듯한 느낌의 멜로디가 조화를 이룬다. 곡 중간마다 흘러나오는 알앤비 파트 또한 돋보이며 특히 핫샷의 얼반 댄스가 가미된 퍼포먼스와 함께 감상하는 것도 전체 포인트라고 할 수 있다. 핫샷은 지난해 10월 말 엑소의 ‘으르렁’과 팝스타 저스틴 비버의 ‘원 레스 론리 걸’을 만든 프로듀서 신혁이 이끄는 작곡팀 줌바스와 작업한 곡 ‘테이크 어 샷’을 발표하고 성공적인 데뷔를 했다. 총 여섯명의 멤버로 이루어진 핫샷은 데뷔 전부터 자작곡을 공개했을 정도로 실력있는 보컬로 인정 받아 온 리더 준혁, 폭발적인 댄스의 티모테오, 국내 최고 크럼프 크루인 'Monster Woo Fam' 출신인 키드 몬스터(KID MONSTER), 리드보컬과 춤을 맡고 있는 성운, 랩퍼 윤산, 보컬 호정으로 이루어져있다. 탄탄한 실력과 비주얼을 겸비해 가장 기대되는 그룹으로 평가 받기도 했다. 핫샷은 "컴백을 위해 더 멋진 모습으로 팬들의 곁을 찾을 예정이다"라며 "열심히 준비한만큼 더욱 멋진 모습을 보여드리고 싶다. 많은 관심과 사랑 바란다"고 전했다. 대형 신인으로 평가 받고 있는 핫샷은 지난 2월 일본 정식 데뷔 전임에도 불구하고 팬사인회를 가지며 팬덤을 형성하기도 했고 이어 3월 두번째 팬사인회를 열며 인기를 실감했다. 또한, 일본을 대표하는 스포츠 패션 브랜드 오니츠카 타이거가 주최하는 ‘오니츠카 타이거 X 안드레아 폼필리오 F/W 2015-16 쇼(Onitsuka Tiger X Andrea Pompilio FALL/WINTER 2015-16 SHOW)’에 정식 초청 받아 축하무대에 오르는 쾌거를 이루며 열도에 불어올 뜨거운 핫샷 돌풍을 예고했다. 한편, 핫샷은 미니 앨범 'Am I Hotshot?'발매하며 본격적인 활동에 돌입할 예정이다. CJ E&M Music은 아시아 No.1 엔터테인먼트 기업인 CJ E&M의 음악사업 브랜드로 음원/음반의 투자/제작/유통부터 콘서트/페스티벌 개최까지 포함하고 있습니다. CJ E&M MUSIC과 함께 하는 K-POP 아티스트들의 신곡과 뮤직비디오, 미공개 독점 영상 등을 이곳 YOUTUBE 채널에서 가장 먼저 만나보세요. CJ E&M Music is a music business brand of CJ E&M, Asia's No.1 entertainment company. CJ E&M Music covers investment, production and distribution of album and also provides the best music festival and concerts. Meet the K-POP artists' brand new music videos and exclusive video clips on the official YouTube of CJ E&M Music. Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:VídeosCategoría:VídeosCategoría:Vídeos Categoría:VídeosCategoría:VídeosCategoría:VídeosCategoría:Vídeos